


下雨后没有借口

by Heliopath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Madara, M/M, POV Second Person, Top Senju Hashirama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopath/pseuds/Heliopath
Summary: 你们在暴雨里做爱。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	下雨后没有借口

你在雨中看见斑背对你伫立，往下是丘陵间浩荡的流水，木叶的远影在闪电中缥缈焦黑。许多天来你首次找到他，而并不太有立场劝他回去。你猜斑在与族人的口舌交锋中精疲力竭，雨声震天，他一动不动像崖边将倾的柳树。风暴的核心在你身上，斑躲你正因为你也清楚这点。

你还能说什么呢？你连日思索直到这场雨终于落下，依然只唤出他的名字。斑没有回头，但你知道他默许了。他的查克拉温热发烫，让你联想一座被熔掉的炉子，铁水缓缓泻下，暴雨中你们的能量纠缠在一起。斑说：“柱间。”

没有后话，你握住他手，也并不遭推拒。他冷冷地与雨僵持，长发湿透，再也不得蓬乱，一眼望几乎与你相像。一分钟后他扭头吻你，鼻息柔微，咬得用力而疲乏，挺不留情面，雨水落进你的嘴。你尝那血般带腥寒气的野雨，告诉他会发烧。跟你回去吧，跟你到能容允你用热水抚濯他的地方吧。斑置若罔闻，毫无成效地来擦干你的脸，手移去你滴水的襟领内，像试探命门。“我今天不想和你打架，柱间。”他平板地说，“我们做爱吧。”

你说回去也可以做。

斑懒洋洋地赞同：“回去也可以做。”脚不动，意思是现在也要。

你在与那湿漉漉分不清五官的面庞相贴时就明白他不可说服。斑一贯决绝且难以动摇，转身是这样，回头也这样，像足以划伤人的石块，逼过来要人将他践踏。你看他浑身脏点地扎在土草中，钝重而脆弱，不容抗拒地要求与恳求你，企望仅以血和雨做润滑。他被泥水浸得宛如发软的木像。“插进来吧。”他低声说，不是要性也不是要爱。你已经懂得这种时刻的斑，他向你渴求亲密的伤害，以此做力量的考察，关系的确认。但这一夜你感到尤其地茫然心痛——他望着你像陈述你们心知肚明的事实：我已为你的柔情留下过一次，这就是我一生唯一的份额……现在用力量让我屈服吧。或许这也只有一次机会。

在你们相度与分离的数千日夜中，你看见与想念他会有伤害欲吗？不，你不想伤害谁。正如你幼时在五国斩杀士兵，浑身浴血，你也并不想做那些事情的——但你确实做了。你发现你不得不，现在你依旧不得不，去应允他的邀约，下意识地伤害他、碾压他，把自己作对方的将领，身体充当战场。这是本能吗？你们生来就要交锋又交融，斑灼热的火花逼近你，你必须回应同等巨大的能量。你不想退后，你不能重复接受与他一臂之隔却只得转身了——因此你必然诚恳地前进，令一座山劈倒另一座山，你这样爱他。

你明白这也是斑所强烈希望你确认的：他要你必将回应他的召唤。

于是你做了。你要毁灭他，比雨更彻底地洗刷他，你碾碎他骨头时自己都未必意识到。这是约定，默契将你与他间一切都捆绑为誓言，做共同的美梦，以对方做唯一的试炼。你们在过早的年纪就达成了这样庞大、紧密而可怕的契约，从不可见的理想终局一路覆盖到交缠的肉体，后来你才真正意识到被彼此彻底塑形的远不止终结谷。而他受你改造的甚至更多一点，你抚摸他身上不可磨灭的伤疤，想他独朝你低语的声气，丘陵沟壑，没有一处不是你的痕迹。你确实做到了。你为此竟有隐秘的得意吗？你因他坦诚而疼痛的臣服安心过吗？你把他制伏在泥水地里，他顺从地为你敞开艰涩的谷口。斑变成了你的什么？他是挚友，兄弟，被固定的臂膀，你终于将他驯服成妻子了吗？

你无名分的不良人披头散发，窝着身子，湿淋淋地张腿。他的腔口也咬合你的形状了，听话又沉默，内里干涩得伤人。斑做爱有时摆出嘲讽般的姿态，又露着简单虔诚的热情，像吠叫的漂亮小狗，但今天你注定在雨中什么也看不清了。你抱起他，几乎闭上眼睛，感觉黑色的天照在他体内流淌，紧度和热度类似于尖叫的音量。多令人急躁而兴奋。在快感中你想起你们的初吻来了，那时他的手仅仅比现在再热一些——你们逃脱了明亮的绿地与河流，在倾盆骤雨中面面相觑，空气冰爽。斑在乌云下迈出第一步时你就知道他犹豫了：往哪个方向跑呢？你们应该分奔两头，各回各家；但你和斑谁也不想离开谁，你稀罕而着迷地发现了他眼里的无措。还是孩子的你想自己战壕外这辈子都没有如此果断过了，在第一片雷声将他惊醒前，你捞起斑的手往身后树林飞奔。你还记得那葱郁的暗影将你们共同地深深罩紧，斑低声咒骂，臂膀被树枝划伤，由你牵着跑得很高兴。你带他到麻杆搭顶的小棚去，雨水渗流下来，两个孩子脸都湿得像哭过一场。你们就这样气喘吁吁，面颊贴近，怔怔地坐在草床上，接了一个吻。他的手被你握住，甚至能感到残余的沙砾。在你们憩息的床脚边就靠着纹千手标志的陶罐，你和斑手忙脚乱掀起的草末使它更隐蔽淡薄。他发现了吗？你已隐约猜到他背后的风云，他是认出了你，而做着与你一样的梦吗？你不知道那场雨洗掉又增添了多少借口，不久便不必知道了。现在你握住他伤痕累累的粗糙的手，感受兵器对那骨节与纹路的篡改。他看上去这样疲惫，惘然失神，在雨声里发出低低的幼兽般的叫唤，如一只丧家之犬，以几乎有些难看的姿势生硬而紧窒地别住你，你怀疑他哭了没有。但斑从那天，他弟弟死掉的日子就再也不流泪了，他换了双新的眼睛。多美丽，你看他半睁不开的眼里图案典雅的幽光，眼窝下积转着一潭小小的冷水。你们梦的建成以他的失败与妥协开始，当你和他从山上下来，他走在木叶的街道上总像迷路。他是这样赤裸，族服或铠甲都不能遮掩，躺在水中像一块开裂而吞咽种子的土地。你终于还是情不自禁地吻他，亲他衰乌的嘴唇，含住那颤而发冻的眼球，像倒模般记一张脸，一遍遍吻到斑叫出你的名字来。柱间，他说，一时你蒙不准他是否要抬手掰折你凑前的脖颈——他轻细地叫你再深一点。

但他随即开始挣扎，你们已投入激烈的部分。你摁住他，他的头猛烈地顶住泥地，手挠你的背，凶狠非常，像被捕食前一刻，也或许他才是想把你生吞活剥的那个。你并不给他那种机会。他终于痛苦而酣畅地叫了起来，主动吮你的嘴唇，胡乱地进行舌吻，在彼此扭动中错误地舔上你的脸。在滂沱的雨中你们翻滚，他骑在你身上，双手失力地按住你的颈侧，可是你掐他更紧。一把长发像兽绳般握在你手中，你只要一掀他就会高潮。你很清楚时间已经快到。在这场雨和性爱以外，你们的命运也将陡拐了。 你们心照不宣，把一个可能存在的充斥着决裂和背叛的未来暧昧地含住了，在唇舌交换中互相质询，今夜的所有亲吻或许将其击碎，或许将其孵化。这都没有关系，就目前而言——因为你们仍旧在做爱。雨越来越大，除此外什么也听不见。

你爱怜地依约折磨着他。

斑痉挛时眼睛不看向你，他蹬着腿，嘴唇张开，空空地露出尖牙来，目光越过雨幕。他被浇透的神态像闭上眼就能看见满月。你搂着他，把他操得严丝合缝，想这具躯体是这样真实，冷而鲜活，像被你丟进水窖的生鱼。你又记起另一场雨了：在入秋的暴雨里你同父亲兄弟自血雨中归来，尸体依例顺河而下，被洪流打得要沉没。你们刚刚剿灭一队宇智波的前锋，连日来终于得以在战争中喘息，赶路回家喝茶避雨。然而一丝闪电般的念想击中了你，也许是那暗沉的树林将你摄住了。冥冥中你听见灵魂呼唤，你忽而相信绕过那片林地，就能看见约定等待彼此的熟悉身影。在大雨中这样的机缘有多少？但在更渺茫的乱世里你们依旧坚信能够一起存活，并排坐到战争结束。你想他一定会活下去，也一定将来见你。就那样不顾一切地，你拖着沉甸甸的心脏和铠甲拔腿就跑，神灵的启示像吻一般印在你被巾带束缚的额头上。你们被相同的东西羁绊，因此你会越过这场雨，而斑就在雨的那一头。

但那时你的确谁也没有找到。

你发现下雨后再也没有借口，那忽如其来的、着魔般的幻想无凭无据，你最终面对着最可能的结果。在漫天的苦泪中你其实还不知道你们撞上了另一种必然，你相信着一种，而命运实则为你翻面。那天正因为你到来斑才无法到来，在将近二十年后你终于在雨里找到他，这一次未来会有什么改变吗？来吧，斑仿佛说，在大雨里坦荡荡，我们面前道路迥异清晰，除结局外一切一览无遗。

他发僵的手稍微在泥水中伸展，好像终于回过神想起不舒服。另一只搂住你，松松的，浸在你灌给他的余韵。你们脑袋相互挨着，分不清头发在谁身上，查克拉柔和下来。你小声问他：“回去后吃点什么？”

斑一副不想动的样子，哑得像倾吐秘密。“你做我就吃。”他懒懒道。


End file.
